The present device relates to a coin separator which sorts and separates coins according to size, particularly to a withdrawal apparatus of a coin receipt tube for a coin separator, wherein a sloping structure having a rail is built on the rear part of a fallen-coin drawer, a roller at the lower part of a receipt vessel is laid on the rail of the above sloping structure, and the receipt vessel containing the coin receipt tubes is pushed upward by the slanting structure which slides toward the front when the fallen-coin drawer is opened, whereby the above receipt tube is protruded to the outside of the coin separator so that the withdrawal of a coin receipt tube from the receipt vessel is facilitated.
The present invention relates to a coin separator, particularly to its withdrawal apparatus of a coin receipt tube, where the coin receipt tube moves up and down according to the forward and backward movement of the sloping structure that is of one piece with the fallen-coin drawer.
In financial institutions or on the scene of commercial dealings, the necessity to sort a large quantity of coins quickly and exactly according to size is on the increase.
The structure of a prior art coin separator which sorts and separates coins by size comprises is illustrated in FIG. 1 and includes: an input opening 1 into which coins are put; a coin separation valve 5 which sorts and separates free-fallen coins according to size by means of multiple separation holes 4 of different diameters; a carrier vessel 3 which has coin carrier holes 2 onto which coins are loaded, and carries inputted coins to the separation holes 4 of the coin separation valve 5; a receipt vessel 8 which contains many coin receipt tubes 7 which receive sorted and separated coins and can be mounted on and be removed from the receipt vessel 8; and a fallen-coin vessel 9 where coins which overflow the above coin receipt tubes 7 are collected.
The prior art coin separator of FIG. 1 has problems in that the coin receipt tube 7 should be installed inside the coin separator because coins sorted and separated at the separation holes 4 of the coin separation valve 5 are received by the coin receipt tubes 7 via the movement passage 6; and in that it is difficult to mount or remove the coin receipt tubes 7 on or from the receipt vessel 8 because the receipt vessel 8 is fixed to the inside of the separator to consequently collect coins received by the receipt tubes 7.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a withdrawal apparatus of a coin receipt tube for a coin separator, where the coin receipt tube is easily mounted on or removed from a receipt vessel because the receipt vessel is pushed upward by a sloping structure which slides when a fallen-coin drawer is opened and thus the coin receipt tube is projected out of the coin separator.